


Deja Vu

by dreamsofspike



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie's seen all this before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

He’s seen this before – the preoccupation hidden under a guise of nonchalance, the wistful, longing look in sharp blue eyes as they follow the object of his desire – only this time, it’s not  _one_  mysterious, beautiful love interest that draws Neal, a moth to the flame.   
  
It’s two.   
  
Double trouble, in Mozzie’s eyes – especially because they’re perfectly happy, just the two of them.   
  
Neal’s the only one that stands to  _lose_  here, and that’s why Mozzie’s heartsick.   
  
He’s seen this before – and he only hopes it won’t end with his best friend’s heart shattered on the floor at his feet.


End file.
